Dr Paw
by planetstarkid
Summary: Neji Hyuuga sees Ino Yamanaka nearly every week when she comes in with different dogs for grooming. But, he didn't get this odd friendship they had formed. He didn't get the flirtatious comments Ino made towards him. And he definitely didn't get why he kept interacting with blonde when she was always making him feel so awkwardly electrified. [ AU!Neji/Ino, Multi-Chap ]
1. Visit 1

**A/N: **I've been feeling Neji/Ino SO MUCH lately and I felt really inspired to write a nice, fluffy one-shot because later down the road, I want to do a serious fic in the ninja realm. But I wanted to give you guys something fun since the Neji/Ino tag lacks some good substance! ESPECIALLY rated M! Which this story will become eventually~

I'm planning on doing a multi-shot! So review and let me know what you think and I'll get that next chapter out quickly! I want to know if you guys enjoy this or not!

* * *

**Polish Sheepdog**

* * *

When the bells above the door jingled, Neji had to stop himself from scowling.

Five months he had been working in this Veterinary Clinic, _Dr. Paw,_ and it had only taken him a week to despise the sound of the annoying ringing that occurred every time a customer came through _that _door.

Neji Hyuuga couldn't tell you one specific reason that had made him apply to veterinary school. He had neither an extreme love for animals nor a childhood trauma that filled him with a _burning need_ to save animals (i.e. Naruto, the other vet in the building). Instead, in his usual lack-luster way, his cousin had suggested the career and he had pursued it because he could. Simple.

The part he hadn't suspected—hadn't even thought of—was the shedding. Whenever a customer came in, he was either left covered in dog hair or cat hair. When he first started, he would constantly be picking the little hairs off his scrubs until eventually he started buying white scrubs. He used to wear his hair in a loose ponytail until a month ago he looked at his brush and saw all the white, animal hair stuck in the bristles. He had even started getting his hands manicured when the jagged parts of his nails had started snagging on pieces when he was examining animals.

So, yes, Neji could endure the cat pee, the dog shit, and everything in between. But, he could not stand the _hair_.

Then, that's why it was no surprise to him when the sound of bells set him into a mood. The customers who came in to get their animals groomed (which irrevocably resulted in hair getting everywhere) used only _that _door. The customers who would brush their animals in the waiting room only used _that _door.

Neji fucking hated that door.

But, when the uptight vet turned and spotted the short, blonde hair, he tensed for a whole new reason.

Standing in the doorway, Ino smiled dazzlingly at Neji from across the room, seeming to ignore the "fuck-off air" everyone said he had. She was dressed smartly in dark jeans and a loose graphic t-shirt. Her normally side-swept bands were clipped off her forehead and Neji realized for the first time how her ice-blue eyes always seemed to find his ivory ones first. The ends of her bobbed, straight hair brushed against sun-kissed shoulders an-

Clearing his throat, Neji turned back to the desk before his eyes could linger further and gathered up the papers he had been waiting on to print.

Behind him, Ino loudly announced her presence, saying hello to everyone she passed as she made her way to the counter. She always did the same thing: greeting everyone, gossiping with the clerks, and then finally seeking out his company—if he was free. Then he would spend the most awkward (and exciting) fifteen minutes of his life trying to decide if all the flirty comments the enticing blonde was throwing his way were sincere or playful. If the way she leaned into his space was intimate or casual. If the fucking way she did that _thing_ where she bites her bottom lip and stares up at him through her lashes was a silent invitation or just..._something else_!

Readying himself internally, Neji tried to appear as casual as he could while Ino walked up next to him. Like he couldn't feel the heat of her body when she brushed against his lab coat or smell the perfume she wore.

"Hi, Sasuke! Appointment at two?" Neji could practically hear the smile in her voice. Neji never hated Sasuke as much as he did in that moment.

And it must have showed, because Sasuke shot the disgruntled Hyuuga an amused smirk before he got up and walked towards the side computer where they logged all their appointments.

Neji watched Ino from his peripherals as she turned towards him. She ran her eyes over his body before smiling saucily.

"Hello, Hyuuga." She never called him by his first name unless they were alone and the implications of that thought made Neji feel a bit light-headed.

"Ino," He replied, finally turning towards her. His indifferent mask was perfected and none of his previous thoughts showed on his face.

So, imagine Ino's glee (because he felt it was obviously her life's mission to unhinge him) when his eyes widened at the sight of the Polish Sheepdog panting at her knees. The mangy dog was covered in grains of dirt and blades of grass. His fur was hanging heavily over his body and Neji internally shuddered at just how much of it there was. Ino's smile only seemed to get brighter.

"Oh, this is Max! He's my latest client!" She laid a hand on top of the dog's head, patting him affectionately.

Neji nodded in reply, "Yes, well. It was a wise decision to bring him in for grooming."

Ino laughed as if he had made some joke and now her hand was patting him. Well, his arm.

"Oh, I see someone is feeling funny today! I'm looking forward to our _chat_ even more now." Neji's body naturally tensed at the way she said chat.

Suddenly, the dog at her feet seemed to be drawn in by something and he made a mad dash for whatever it was, causing the leash in Ino's body to jerk with the force. Neji was surprised at the strength the young woman possessed, as she was able to struggle evenly with the dog and was wrestling him back into place.

But, during the whole process, Neji watched in deeply-rooted appreciation as the shirt started to slide down Ino's shoulders. Her sun-kissed shoulders were now fully on display and he gulped at the sight of a mole, centered near her collarbone. What he wouldn't do for a chanc-

Neji tried to force his eyes away, he really did. However, the shirt also began to gape in the front and now Neji had a wonderful view of _creamy, cleavage goodness_ and no past lessons of respect and propriety could make him turn away from that. Better yet, Ino wasn't even _wearing a bra_ and he swore he was losing his breath at the thought of something _else _being exposed.

Luckily for his sanity, the dog finally relented and listened to Ino, plopping back into place. And Sasuke returned, telling Ino that the groomer was ready and waiting for Max to come into the back.

Ino hastily thanked Sasuke and the dark-haired male resumed his previous seat, returning to his work.

Her hand smoothed down messy, platinum locks and Neji saw a flash of the purple on her nails. She smiled effortlessly at him, a light sigh showing her disappointment at their interrupted conversation.

"Your office in five? I brought a new tea flavor" She let the last word hang in the air teasingly.

Neji swallowed at painfully dry throat—caused by earlier's distraction—and nodded once. "That will be acceptable."

Ino sent him a wink—one he tensed at—and turned to lead the dog to a groomer. Next to him, Sasuke laughed mockingly and finally stopped pretending to do his work. He was smirking when he turned to Neji.

"So, Ino huh?" Sasuke asked teasingly with a raised eyebrow. "I'm impressed."

Neji merely grunted in response before heading back to his office. Now, after the almost-full image of Ino's chest, he would have to sit in his cramped office with her _alone_, knowing she _wasn't wearing a bra._

Neji fucking loved that door.

* * *

_Omake_

* * *

When Ino finally got home that night, that's when she let herself relive the interaction with the handsome vet today. His eyes had been glued to her and, if he didn't see her as a women already, he definitely did now. Ino wondered idly if she might have flashed more than she planned, but found that she didn't care.

Neji was a private person and a complete gentleman. She was thankful for the latter if she did actually flash him her bits, but found she couldn't stand that personality trait the other half of the times.

She had been sending him signals for _months _and all the fool had done was stare indifferently back at her. The only things reassuring her that he actually _might_ be interested were the rare times where his façade would crack and she got to see the heated expressions cross his face when she did something he liked.

Grinning wildly, Ino slipped out of her clothes and threw on a big, comfy shirt before flopping on her bed. She grabbed the _Cosmo_ sitting on her bedside table and flipped back to the page she had marked.

"How to crack the _Silent Type_," she murmured out loud before laughing. _Cosmo _really did say some smart shit once in a while.


	2. Visit 2

**A/N: **So thank you to the people who reviewed! This chapter is for you, unexpectedly it turned a little..._nsfw_ so enjoy that bit! But I love hearing from the readers, so tell me what you think about this chapter.

Btw, this chapter is named for a friend who has a corgi and inspired by my refusal to wear shorts ever again around said dog.

* * *

Welsh Corgi

* * *

Today, Ino had come in with an excited Welsh Corgi pulling her along. The dog was running around wildly and no matter how much Neji secretly wished for Ino to come over, send him flirty looks, and twist normal words into innuendos, he also knew that the current dog in her hands would jump all over his legs.

Unacceptable.

So, he had made the conscious choice to turn his back to return to his office "empty handed." Not that he had been waiting for her or anything.

But, now fifteen minutes later, with Ino short-clad legs swinging in front of his face, Neji wondered how the situation had happened like this.

She had knocked on his office door and poked her head in. He was at his desk, looking over the charts for patients he would have to see later that day, when she softly called to him. The sight of her bright, blue hues staring at him melted his cold demeanor a little, so he invited her in. Just for one of their regular chats, he told himself at the time.

Except, Ino hadn't stepped over to the coffee machine resting on his bookshelf as she normally did, but instead walked towards him. Neji unconsciously slid away from his desk in his confusion. From there, the young woman had pushed past him and scooted her romp onto his desk and proceeded to sit there. And now the minx was leaning back on her hands, looking at him coyly. The image alone was sending shivers through his body and an idle fantasy passed through his mind (one involving a _very naked_ Ino and his lab coat) before he brought himself back under control. All thoughts of talking had left his mind immediately.

"Ino-" He started, intending to ask her _nicely_ to remove her ass from his desk.

Her plump, wonderful ass.

"Neji," she cut him off and smiled wider at the flash of frustration that traveled over his face. "How close is being a vet to being a real doctor?" One of her hands traveled up and began to twist around the end of braids she was sporting today.

Startled from her question, Neji answered on the spot. "Well, considering the differences between animals and human's anatomy, the two jobs would be unrelated." He eyed her curiously, "Why?"

Ino pouted and the hand now moved to her legs. "Well, you see Benny, the Corgi, gets _so _excited and he was jumping all over my legs earlier and now…" her fingers started to trace lines on her thighs. "Now, I have scratches all over my legs."

Neji's gaze flew right to her legs before he could stop himself and he narrowed his eyes, searching for the sign of scratches. If he hadn't been focused on the thought of hurt Ino, he would have noticed the thickness of her thighs, the way the two globes of creamy fleshed pressed together. The gentle wisps of blonde hair covered her legs, its fair color blending into milky skin. The softness of her knees, the curve of her calves, and all the way down to the small ankles dangling in the air.

If he wasn't worried about her physical health, he would have thought about the feel of those legs wrapping around his hips, the heaviness of them in his hands.

But, Neji was a medically-trained professional, so his thoughts did not stray to those things. At least not immediately.

In fact, the more Neji studied Ino's thighs, the more he noticed that there were small, red whelps lining her skin.

"Ino, I don't think you should consult me for medical advice." He informed her blankly, returning his eyes to her face.

"_Neji,_ come on!_" _She nearly moaned his name and the Hyuuga froze in his body. "We're both here, in your office! Don't you want to _relieve me_" Ino grinned sexily and her diamond orbs started to trail down his body before they came back up to meet his eyes. "Of pain, I mean."

If the sensual way Ino said his name didn't make question himself, the way she said relieve surely did. Ino was interested wasn't she? Why else had she sought him out and invited herself into his office that first time? Shared tea with him and brought herring soba (his favorite) for his birthday? What could possibly possess this incredible, beautiful woman to proposition him so _openly_?

And while she waited for his answer, Ino had the purest look of innocence on her face. Neji thought of his friend from college who teased him mercilessly for not knowing girls. _"You wouldn't know how to interact with a woman unless she threw herself at you naked!" _Ten Ten had said. Neji had always been confused by that statement though. He _knew_ what to do what a naked woman, but wasn't the point of the matter the fact that he didn't know women? How to read into their words and pick up on the indirect signals? What if all this was a part of some lust filled fantasy he was projecting onto Ino? The thought made him shudder.

Standing, Neji had made his choice. "I will return with the first aid kit." He said calmly. Maybe if he left the room, he could cool down the heat rising in his body. Then, he could, with a clear mind, decide what to do.

He didn't see the look of frustration cross Ino's face as he turned towards the door.

When he slipped back into his office with the first-aid kit in hand, Neji was surprised to see one of his photo frames in Ino's hands. She glanced up at him briefly before returning her eyes to the picture.

"Who's this?" She asked bluntly, for once her flirty tone was nowhere to be seen.

He sat the kit next to her on the desk and leaned into her space to see the photo. It was something from his college days, a picture of him and TenTen at graduation. The vet kept it on his desk to remind him to check in with the brunette as often as he could, TenTen had been a great friend to him during those days.

Instead of telling Ino all the details, Neji just went for a simple answer. "A friend from college."

Turning back to the medical kit, he fetched out the antiseptic dutifully. But, when he turned to give the ointment to Ino, she made a show of pointedly ignoring him. Instead, her attention was now on all the pictures lining his desk.

"Who's this?" She asked again, picking up a new frame.

"My cousins, Hinata and Hanabi." The Hyuuga answered, his eyes lingering on the sight of his two smiling family members.

Since Ino seemed so focused on the pictures, Neji knew instinctively she wanted him to apply the cream to her legs. He supposed that the universe wouldn't have set it up any other way. He was always ending up in the most…intimate situations with Ino. Not that he minded. Except he did when he went to bed frustrated beyond belief.

With a sigh, Neji reached for the latex gloves he kept in one of drawers (for emergencies only).

"No gloves!" Ino suddenly exclaimed. Neji raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm—uh—allergic! To latex." She finished lamely, batting her eyes to cover her lie (a lie Neji decided to ignore).

Neji paused for a moment but nodded his head in and closed the drawer. Settling back into his chair, Neji put Ino's foot on his knee so he could begin the process of treating her scratches.

Now, when Neji first started applying the cream, Ino had still been asking him questions about the pictures: the one of him and Lee, the one of Hinata's garden, and even the old picture of him and his father. And, as he moved up her calves, Ino had switched her attention to him and started asking more personal questions; about his family and friends. Of course, he answered her every inquiry to the best of his ability.

So far, Neji was still level-headed. Even though the smell of Ino's perfume made a strange sensation start in his stomach and the thought of touching her skin like this also left him a little…_stiff_ in his movements—somehow—he was still able to retain an air of professionalism. _Later_, he reasoned, he would relive the moments and think through all the details _later._

However, when Neji brushed the cream on a scratch along the side of her knee, Ino shut her mouth promptly. Neji paused and watched in fascination as a shiver traveled over her body. Goosebumps suddenly rose up on her legs and Neji narrowed his eyes in observation.

When he raised his head to meet her eyes, heat shot straight to his groin. Ino was staring down at him through hooded, darkening eyes. She was still leaning back on her hands, but now there wasn't an air of casualness about her. In fact, she looked just as electrified as he felt and the smile had left her face. Her cheeks started to flush under the attention of his unblinking, heated gaze.

Experimentally, Neji repeated the motion of his fingers and watched as Ino's back arched a little.

Now, with the room silent and the two adults staring each other in the eyes, the tension in the room started mounting. Neji was sitting eye-level with her legs. All it took was Ino scooting forward a few inches and her thighs could rest comfortably on his shoulders.

The very thought of doing _that_ with her—right now, in his office—made Neji tighten up with anticipation. No longer was his head cool, it felt like an inferno had started in his veins and his heart started pounding rapidly in his chest. The air was disappearing quickly in the room and, it seemed to Neji that Ino had just reached the same realization, because he could _feel_ the gasp she made as her breath caught.

Without a thought of caution—because really, Neji had lost all pretense of indifference—he pressed his fingers against her skin again, this time trailing his long digits upwards, onto her thighs. Ino's skin was hot against the coolness of his touch and another shiver seemed to rack her body. But, still, Ino had not looked away from his eyes. And, as his thumbs caressed the skin of her inner thighs, Ino stared boldly back at him with lust-filled, blue eyes as she spread open her legs for him.

Neji nearly groaned out loud.

His thumbs started to rub slow, sensual circles into the inside of her thighs as his eyes roved over her body. Ino's chest moved quickly as her breath started to shorten and he could distinctly make out the hard buds of her nipples, showing through her loose shirt. He seemed to hit a very sensitive patch of skin because the alluring blonde on his desk suddenly let out a strangled moan as her head tilted back.

Neji was starting to pass the point of no return. His face was calm, but Neji felt anything but. His chest was moving quickly because of the short breaths he was taking in and the blood was rushing so quickly through his veins that he started to go into a light-hearted daze. Until all he could hear was Ino. Until all he could see was Ino.

Her shorts were gaping along the insides and he could see the black silk of her panties. And the thought of what lay beneath them—_hot, wet, pink flesh_—made the member in his pants swell immediately. He could literally feel the warmth of her sex from where his hands started reaching underneath her to grab handfuls of her ass.

Her plump, wonderful ass.

Neji could hear Ino's nails dig into his desk when he dropped his head to place his lips on her knee. He started kissing her legs, brushing his lips over it gently and sometimes gently pressing his nose into her skin. The hands gripping her ass pulled her forward towards him and Neji heard each and every one of her quiet moans when his lips would kiss just a bit higher.

Unexpectedly, the door to his office opened behind Ino. Whoever had stepped into the room was, not only dead to Neji, but also became the unintentional audience to his and Ino's intimate moment. From their standpoint, Neji was sure it looked like he _was_ feasting on Ino as the view only showed Ino's back and Neji's brown head of hair in between her legs.

Everyone in the room froze for a second.

But, before anyone could say a word, Ino separated herself from him in a flurry of activity. The picture frames on his desk were knocked over (the picture of him and Lee falling to the floor) and Neji himself was pushed back, the wheels on his chair sliding him the extra length to crash into the wall behind him with a bang.

Ino herself didn't even seem to notice. Her red face was focused on the ground as she ran from the room, running pass Sasuke who was standing in the door frame with an amused expression on his face.

And Neji just watched hopelessly as the woman left him behind. With so much sexual frustration to last a lifetime.

The glare he gave to Sasuke should have killed the man, but sadly it didn't happen.

"I just came to let her know Benny was done." Sasuke shrugged with a smirk. "But, I suppose I should have waited for her to _finish_." The bastard (Neji's new name for him at this point) chuckled at his own joke before leaving the room.

Neji did groan out loud this time, irritation making his drop his head into his hands.

So. Fucking. Close.

* * *

Omake

* * *

Ino had basically been hidden under a pile of blankets since she got home. The first hour back she had spent screaming in embarrassment at being caught_. _The next hour, the humiliation finally gave away to frustration. _How dare that black-haired bastard,_ had been repeated many times while she ranted. The following hour was spent in the shower, where she relieved herself. To think that three hours ago Neji's tongue was going to happily to the job for her. Now, she was stuck with her fingers.

Groaning again in frustration, Ino finally emerged from the comforter, sitting up and staring at her reflection.

The only thing good about what happened today was the fact that now she was 85% sure that Neji was completely in love with her. The fact that he wanted to bury his face between her legs meant he was passed the "I want to fuck you long and hard" stage and moving into the "I want to explore every crevice of your body stage." The other 15% was just about his feelings and Ino didn't think anyone could tell what Neji was feeling. Not with that aloof mask in place.

"Oh, but how it had cracked!" She yelled, falling back on her bed. She could imagine his opal eyes now, igniting a white-hot fire along her spine. Ino sighed wistfully at the thought of waking up to those eyes every morning.

Bless the Hyuuga genes. Bless Neji and his handsomeness."

Suddenly, a grin crossed her face. "Not only is he gorgeous, but he also knows how treat a lady." She hummed at the thought of the future she might have in store for her if she kept up with her plan.


	3. Visit 3

**A/N:** HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Here's some NejiIno goodness to make up for last time!

Thank you to all the follows, favs and reviews I am really, really grateful (I will be responding to everyone tonight, guests' replies will be at the end of this chapter!) This chapter is really, really long and that's why it took a little longer than normal. But, enjoy! (I almost forgot Ino's omake that's why it took some extra time lol)

Btw, I love Kiba

**Updated on 8/3 **more fun times ;)

* * *

Mutt

* * *

For the first time since he was a teenager, Neji felt his cool slipping.

After the incident in his office, the Hyuuga always made excuses to go into the lobby, hoping to catch Ino. He wanted to talk to her, establish what was happening between them. But, when he never saw her, Neji resorted to looking at her file to see her next appointment (which was technically illegal, but he hadn't cared at the time). The only thing was the blonde hadn't made any appointments with the office since that day.

Neji didn't mind at first; he was busy and Ino had always approached him so he exactly wasn't sure what he was supposed to do anyway. Ask her on a date? Try to exchange phone numbers? Start a relationship? All these things were very logical choices, but Neji couldn't figure out which one was the _most _logical—which one would produce the best results.

So, he hoped for Ino to show up, with her bouncy walk and her shining blonde hair, and decide for him. But, that didn't seem to be happening: it had been two weeks since Neji saw the Yamanaka woman.

The day she finally did come back around was a Friday and Neji was chatting with Sasuke as he waited for the receptionist to put together some files for him. The bell above that door jingled and Neji tensed. A month ago, a scowl would have been immediately upon his lips, but nowadays he nearly jumped every time someone entered through that particular entrance. The thought of her coming to see him filled him with excitement, but also with dread.

Deciding to forego the indifference for once, Neji glanced over his shoulder. And his jaw nearly dropped when Ino was suddenly standing next to him. Smiling, without a care in the world. His eyes were unashamedly filled with shock, but the blonde didn't seem to notice. In fact, that blonde didn't seem to mind his presence at all.

She was dressed in the same shorts_—fucking hell, _Neji thought—and was leaning against the counter, the mounds on her chest pushing together to form a delicious amount of cleavage that even _Sasuke_, the resident asexual, glanced at. The Uchiha behind the desk sent Neji a quick look before he started talking to the blonde.

It seemed Ino had finally made an appointment and Neji watched her as she exchanged details with Sasuke. The Hyuuga was a little upset to notice that the woman standing in front of him seemed so relaxed. He had..._noticed _her lack of presence and she didn't seem at least a little happier to see him. She looked as comfortable as ever, no tension in her shoulders and an easy smile on her face.

When Sasuke turned away to confirm her appointment, Ino's eyes didn't seek his out like they normally did. Instead, she looked down at her hands and started studying her nails idly. Frustrated—and with his feathers a little ruffled—Neji cleared his throat. A bit rudely.

Ice blue eyes slowly met his and they gazed silently at each other for a moment. Then, it was as if Ino wasn't acting strange towards him at all and her face lit up with a smile. _His smile_, the one she only showed him.

"Hyuuga!" Ino turned her body towards him, "I didn't even see you standing there!"

Neji's face dropped into a blank stare. _Was this some type of game?_ Neji thought. Surely, she had seen him when she walked up. _Is this how women communicate?_

His eyes soon narrowed and now he watched Ino very carefully, trying to see her ploy. "Hello, Ino. It has been some time since you've been here last." Subtly, Neji tried to remind her of her last visit.

He saw the way her smile widened and her eyes gleamed. _She remembers, so what is this act? _He questioned internally.

"Oh...well yeah! I've been so busy with Akamaru here!" She bent over, picking up the pup at her feet. "Kiba's out of town so I have to watch his _baby_!" She made kissing noises at the animal in her hands.

But, Neji had stiffened at the sound of a male name coming out of Ino's mouth. His glance flew to the dog and he realized he recognized the thing. Akamaru was a brown and white mutt owned by Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba was the type of customer that had to be constantly harassed to bring his dog in. It's not that he neglected his animal, Kiba just...forgot. Every single time.

So, Neji knew him well.

Though, Neji also knew him a little personally. Hinata had mentioned the young man once or twice—Neji assumed they were friends for reasons that escaped him (Kiba smelled like a dog)—and so he had heard a couple of…_tales_ about how the Inuzuka acted when Hinata went out late with him. He seemed to enjoy female companionship. Also like a dog.

The Hyuuga couldn't help the scowl that covered his face. Ino was hanging out with Kiba? Hinata was one thing, they were clearly friends (plus Neji trusted Hinata to have better taste in men), but now Ino? The thought of Ino and that dog-man (because Neji refused to call him by his name anymore) spending time together made Neji's stomach tighten.

Meanwhile, Ino seemed unaware to his new bad mood, so he quickly tried to find the answer to his recent curiosity.

"You are…" Neji started, dragging Ino's attention back to him. "_Close_ with Inuzuka?" The emphasis he put on close was hard to miss.

"Psssh yeah! Him and I go way back!" She answered flippantly and finally put Akamaru back on his feet.

Neji's face went carefully blank. "I see." He gathered up the forms Sasuke had collected for him. "I apologize for my behavior the other day, I will not repeat it. It is clear I have overstepped my boundaries."

Now, Ino's face dropped (Neji felt the dread in his stomach lessen just a bit at seeing the effect his words had on her) and she looked at him with frantic eyes. "No!" She yelled and then quickly lowered her voice. "No, why would you do that?"

Neji was now confused and a brow lifted on his face. "The relationship you have with Inuzuka would get in the way." He wasn't going to get in between Ino and her dog-of-a-boyfriend. No matter how much he liked her.

The blonde blinked back at him for a moment. Then, like a whip, anger covered her face. Her fists moved to rest on her hips and her stance widened. "You…I can't believe I almost let you eat me out!" Everyone in the waiting room quieted very quickly after that. Ino might as well have been screaming at the effect her words had. Neji's eyes widened at the beginning at what his uncle would call "a scene."

"Ino-" He tried, desperate to stop her before more was said. He was so confused, why was she getting angry at him?

"Oh, so now I'm not good enough for you? Since I know other guys? Well newsflash for you, mother fucker: I can be friends with _anyone_ I want! We're not even dating Neji! You haven't even kissed me, you prick. What makes you-"

"Ino!" He stressed, hopelessly trying to stop her. He could feel a flush crawling up the back of his neck as more personal details were being told and he wished he had never assumed anything in the first place.

"No! You listen to me, pretty boy!" Neji blinked in astonishment as Ino stepped into his space and started jabbing her finger into his chest. "I didn't even like you that much okay? Alright well that's a lie, I liked you a whole lot. Like a lot _a lot_. But, no dick is too bomb for Ino Yamanaka! I'm not gonna take that possessive shit!"

"Ino!" A new voice cut in and Neji ripped his eyes away from the angry woman in front of him to Sasuke, who looked...pissed as shit.

"What!" She yelled, turning to the Uchiha. "I'm trying to cuss out Neji!"

"Well, take your lover's spat to his office then. No one here wants to hear you confess your love to Neji." Sasuke's rage was a quiet type. His face would slowly, slowly dissolve into anger and his voice would get deadly quiet. It had a way of making everyone in the surrounding area pay attention and quiet down to listen.

Thankfully, it seemed to do its work against Ino because she paused for one second and finally seemed to notice the attention she gathered. She bounced back quickly though, her anger now turning on the black-haired male. "I am _not _confessing my love-!"

Not one to let the miracle go to waste, Neji scooped up Akamaru and passed him over to Sasuke before grabbing Ino's hand and rushing towards his office.

"Get off of me!" As soon as he touched her, Ino's anger seemed to come back to him full force. "I can walk myself, you sexist pig!" Despite her words, Ino was following after him obediently and only the slight tug he felt on his hand was the sign of her resistance.

Once they were in the safety of his office, Neji's hands moved to her arms, gripping the appendages gently to keep Ino close to him.

"I said!" Ino started, but now Neji cut her off.

"Ino, I have made a mistake. I apologize." He rushed out the words and then paused, waiting for the words to register to her.

The blonde's mouth snapped shut and she eyed him for a moment. Huffing in anger, she knocked his hands off her arms and crossed them against their chest. "Go on."

"I had assumed you were in a relationship with Inuzuka."

These words seemed to have the opposite effect of what Neji hoped though because Ino started yelling at him all over again.

"Are you stupid?!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Why would I ever date that man-child! God…" She groaned, sending him a pleading look. "Has anything I've been doing been registering to you? Is there some type of male-oblivious thing going around this season?"

Neji blinked, "I don't understand, Ino. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you! I like _you! _Not Kiba! _YOU!" _Ino's face started to flush and Neji's face turned into one of amazement. "I'm not dating Kiba, I want to date _you!_ Why do you think I single you out every time I visit? Why do you think I always take time out of my day to drink nasty ass tea with you?! I _fucking hate_ that shit!"

Neji moved around Ino to lean against the desk she had been sprawled out across two weeks ago. That day now seemed so far away now. He had actually convinced himself that Ino didn't like him. And here she was, yelling at him about how much of an idiot he was and she was so right.

Her face was flushed with anger and her short hair was now in pieces around her head. Her words were loud and crude, but the message they conveyed made him feel light headed. Her chest moved rapidly as she panted in frustration. And her eyes. They were ice-cold daggers, piercing straight through his skin. They made him want to beg for forgiveness and yell back at her at the same time.

Neji had never felt so attracted to her. He wanted to consume her, make her his, the way he had always _dreamed _of. Dominate her and submit to her, Neji wanted it all. He wanted Ino. And she wanted him back.

Turning, Neji's eyes filled with heat as he saw that Ino's hands had returned to her hips.

"Come here," He said, his voice deepening with want.

"Why? So you can act like an even bigger, fucking idiot and-"

"So, I can right my mistake." They stared at each other, trying to see into the other person. Ino gave him a calculating look and Neji lifted a hand as an invitation. "May I kiss you Ino?" He asked huskily and watched as her hands dropped from her hips in shock and a shiver racked her body.

Thankfully, Ino only paused a moment before she was stepping up and sliding her arms around his neck. There was no hesitation, no careful tasting of each other's lips. When Ino's mouth met his she was open and waiting for him. His arms wrapped solidly around her waist, pulling her as tight as he could against himself. The heat that he felt two weeks ago was nothing compared to the feeling of Ino's body pressed against him. Molten lava was shooting through his veins and a pool of lust was building in his pelvis.

Despite their passion, their lips moved slowly, but roughly. They kissed deeply, trying to learn each other but without the hesitation of new lovers. Neji's tongue slid against Ino's in a calculated move that made a moan shoot from her chest. In return, Ino titled her head back and sucked his lower lip into her mouth, pulling on it just for a second before she was pushing her tongue back into his mouth. Neji's breath caught in his throat and his hands started to slid up her back. He buried his hand in short, blonde locks—something he always wanted to do—and tugged on the strands lightly. Ino's lips lost rhythm for a second and she stood on the tips of her toes so she could reach his mouth better. She hummed in approval so Neji pulled her hair a little harder. Ino gasped into his mouth and made a needy sound, slightly digging her perfectly, pedicured nails into his back.

Neji unconsciously groaned and Ino broke away to make sure it was one of pleasure—it was.

The blonde's eyes were dilated with arousal and every time she would suck in a short breath, her chest would press even more into his. Neji, who was normally so composed, knew he could not hide the effect Ino had on him. His eyes were filled with longing, heat, and could not stay still. His chest moved rapidly as he too tried to catch his breath. And he could feel the blood gathering below his belt into one spot that made his body thrum in anticipation.

Carefully, just to make sure he had her consent, Neji let his hands gently slide down the curve of her back before coming back up under her shirt. The unexplored skin was soft, smooth, and sensitive; the simple brush of his fingers was causing the woman in his arms to tremble. When Neji felt the empty stretch of skin where a bra should be, Ino grinned at him mischievously and pressed a short kiss to his lips, slowly working her way down. The surprise on his face must have showed because the little vixen started chuckling in the next moment.

Before he could make a comment though, she pressed her mouth against his neck and found a spot that made his breath catch. Seeming to know exactly just what she was doing, Ino directed all her attention there. First, her rounded lips dragged over the spot and then, once all his nerves were alive and fixated on her ministrations, she moved her lips, sucking and kissing, until he could feel the gentle scrap of her teeth. The sensation caused him to freeze in place. His body was reacting as if Ino was plucking strings on a guitar, but the feeling was so foreign and unfamiliar to him; he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

The next scrap of Ino's teeth against his skin caused a deep groan to vibrate in his throat. Question answered; he did like it.

With Ino mercilessly attacking his neck, Neji was a little freer to direct his attentions to other unexplored areas. And the thought of Ino's unbound breasts, supple and waiting, was making him feel unhinged. His hands moved quickly now, pushing between their bodies so he could fit his palms over her mounds. Ino didn't pause in her actions, but a sudden arch of her back pushed her chest further within his hands.

Guessed she liked it as much as he liked doing it.

Trying to pace himself, Neji concentrated and tried to map out Ino's chest with his fingertips. The intimate swell of her breasts that made her moan against his neck when squeezed. The pliant skin on the undersides that made her gasp in between kisses when caressed by his fingers. And finally the swollen tips, begging for his touch, that made her rock her hips forward when pinched–which he was happy to do. Cautiously, he slowly carefully increased the pressure on her buds and tugged slightly. Ino instantly dropped her forehead to his collarbone and let out a string of curses, half whimpering, half moaning.

_So sensitive_, he marveled.

"Does that feel good?" He questioned softly against her ear with a slight twist of his fingers punctuating his words. Ino whimpered his name loudly in response to his words and quickly tugged on his neck, trying to pull him down for another kiss. Just hearing his name, coming from her like that, made a string of electricity shoot down Neji's spine.

When his lips pressed against her this time, there was no exploring. His tongue shot straight into her mouth and his head tilted so he could get a deeper angle. Ino moaned and her mouth vibrated with the sound, but she let him do as he wished, submitting to his bruising kiss. After Ino had said his name like that, something inside of him snapped and now, when his hands slid into her hair, he was using it to keep her head locked in place. His normally peaceful mind had been destroyed and chaotic ever since Ino touched her lips to his. There was just an unbearable stream of fire heating up his body and Ino was an oasis.

Ino started to squirm in his arms, rubbing her legs together in a move that no doubt relieved some of pleasure she felt. But, the instinctive motion caused her to grind up against him and Neji ripped his mouth away from her so he could suck in a gasp of air at the _feel_ of her and the sensation that surged through him knowing he had gotten her so warmed and primed.

Thoroughly gone, Neji didn't hesitate before he flipped their positions, pushing Ino's front against the desk as he moved behind her. Her ass was on full display, but Neji didn't even spare it a glance before he pushed his erection against the warm spot in between her legs. The effect was instantaneous. Ino, who had been holding herself up with her arms, fell flat against the surface of his desk, dropped her head, and moaned out loud. Neji groaned deep in his throat, moving his hands to grip her hips so he could pull her even closer.

She was so _hot_, Neji wondered for a second what it would feel like to not have the clothes separating them, to just feel her naked flesh and her slickness sliding against his member. But, he knew he was too close, all the sexual frustration of the past month bearing down on his shoulders, and he wouldn't make it that far. Couldn't wait that long for the long-overdue release.

And so, Neji could do nothing but grind his hardness in little, rough circles against Ino's backside.

The blonde was enjoying it too. Her head was thrown back and she was gripping the other edge of his desk with white knuckles. And there was a constant stream of noises coming out of her mouth.

Neji tried to angle himself, tried to get as close to the little nub he knew was probably swelling inside her underwear. He was rewarded with a higher pitched moaned for his efforts and Ino started pushing back against him until her ass was smashed against his hips.

"Oh God, Neji just like that." She panted, "Please, right there."

Groaning once again, Neji adjusted his grip on her, nearly lifting her off the floor, and started moving in faster, harder circles.

Ino's every little breath was starting to become a moan and Neji started panting out loud, the amount of pressure he was putting into grinding against her being another sign of how deep his pleasure ran.

"Neji, I'm—" Ino moaned through her breathy words. "I'm so _wet_, please please don't stop."

Neji felt his head get lighter as the blood in his veins rushed south. He was never a fan of dirty-talk, but Ino had this thing about her where everything she did was so _sexy_ to him. The sound of her voicing her pleasure—of her begging him to help her climax—was turning him on like nothing ever did before.

So, it was with a new determination that Neji mentally leashed in his pleasure and focused on Ino only. She was writhing on the desk and grinding back as much as she could with her feet barely touching the ground. Her moans had turned into chanting; his name, her pleasure, how she was _gonna_ _come any fucking second_. And Neji listened carefully, burning the words into his memory, and increased the pressure of his grinding.

"Neji!" She keened at his action. Ino's legs started to tremble and she reached back, gripping one of his hands that were situated on her hips. Her moans started building into a crescendo, the pitch increasing with every breath. Neji watched as her eyes squeezed shut and her body started to tense, fingers curling in pleasure.

For a second, she froze; her mouth slack with pleasure. Then, like a bow, she snapped and her back arched. The moans coming out of her mouth now sounded like sobs of pleasure and her head was thrown back so all Neji could see was her mussed up hair.

The sight of her reaching her climax, and knowing that he caused it, made Neji's member harden even more—if that was possible. He was pass the point of pain, the blood had rushed so far south that his mind was in an ecstasy-filled daze. Frustrated, Neji tried to rub more against Ino, but to no avail. His relief was escaping him rapidly.

Below him, Ino made a small noise of protest and pressed her legs together in an involuntary action. Her body was too sensitive from all the stimulation.

Seeing no other option, Neji backed away from Ino and hurriedly reached for his belt. It took him seconds to free his member from the confines of his pants and he groaned under his breath when he saw how engorged he was. Wasting no time, he quickly wrapped his hand around himself and started to hastily pump his hand in a familiar rhythm.

Ino, who had recovered—surprisingly quickly—from her high, finally noticed his lack of presence. He saw her head turning; her eyes curious and then the shock cover her face when she realized what he was doing.

Neji stopped the desperate movement of his hand when Ino's fingers wrapped around his wrist. She had turned around, the fiery look in her eyes had returned and she was smiling seductively up at him. She was lowering herself to her knees right in front of him and Neji's eyes could do nothing but widen when she pried his fingers from around his hardness.

When the soft pads of Ino's fingers dragged up the side of his erection, Neji's eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Just the sight of her on her knees, with her face so close to the most intimate part of his body, made his blood sing with longing. He felt he would blow any second.

All was silent for a moment before both of Ino's hands gently wrapped around Neji's member. This time he groaned loudly and his hips instinctively bucked, trying to seek relief. He was so close and her faint caresses were leaving him right on the edge of satisfaction.

"Neji," she purred his name as one of her hands started to slowly stroke him while the other twisted over his head. The dual motions caused the Hyuuga's legs to weaken so he braced his hands against the desk in front of him. Ino was wonderful at everything she did.

"Neji." She called his name again, this time stopping her hands. "Look at me."

His pallid eyes were clouded with pleasure but he sought out her topaz eyes at her command. She waited until he had his full attention before she distended her tongue and pressed the wet tip against the crown of his appendage. His brows furrowed in desire and one of his hands moved to her face, brushing back silky hair so he could see her face clearly. She kept her eyes locked with his as she took the whole of him into her hot mouth, the spongy texture of her tongue pressing against the most sensitive places of his member. It's like she knew just the right way to touch him to ignite a fire within his being.

When Ino started up a thorough rhythm, he was so tempted to close his eyes multiple times. The lure of just _enjoying_ the pleasure coursing through his body was so strong, but it's like Ino knew just how much watching could entice new emotions. She would hum in warning every time his eyes would start to close and a feeling of reverence would bloom in his chest every time he looked down and saw her lips wrapped around his erection. He would worship the ground she walked on from this point on and somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if Ino was aiming for this.

He didn't care.

Suddenly, the bobbing of her head reached a new length and a low moan slipped from his lips as he felt the back of Ino's throat flex around the head of his member. Both of his hands fisted in her hair, but he kept a tight control on his actions; not wanting to gag her, but also needing to feel the sensation again.

"I-Ino," His voice came out pleading and Neji didn't have enough awareness in the moment to feel shame. "Please…just please"

And it's like she had been waiting to hear those words this whole time because her rhythm increased drastically and Neji grunted loudly as he realized his moment was coming. Each time she took him in her mouth, he could feel the back of her throat and now her cheeks were hollowed from how hard she was sucking; it was like she was pulling his orgasm out from deep within. Neji's hips unconsciously started to thrust as he got closer and closer to his climax. His eyes were screwed shut in pleasure and he threw his head back as another resonant groan left his throat.

Abruptly, Neji's mental leash fractured and all at once it was like a tidal wave of pleasure overwhelmed his senses. His jaw went slack and the grip he had on Ino's hair turned cruel. The air in his lungs froze and his chest locked as his brain was riddled with so much pleasure that all his other instincts came second. In her mouth, his member twitched as jet after jet of liquid relief left him.

When Neji finally came back from his high, he had to squeeze his eyes shut for a second to manage all the colors dancing in his vision. Suddenly, as if he had to remember, Neji sucked in a deep gulp of air and relaxed the hold he had on Ino. His body felt so _light_ and he nearly fell on top of Ino, the hand he managed to secure on the desk being the only thing separating him from crushing her.

For a couple of seconds, all the two lovers could do was breathe deeply. They had transcended to cloud nine together and now they basked in the ever glow of their achievement. Neji himself was celebrating the moment he laid eyes on Ino. To think he had thought she was too good for him, too loud and too talkative. _God, was I so wrong_ he thought and then looked down at her.

Ino was smiling sweetly up at him. She had swallowed his essence as best as she could, trying to ignore the new flavor. But, he could see the stiffness in her expression and he felt another burst of devotion explode in him at the lengths she had just gone through to please him.

Gently, he pulled her up from her position on her knees and lifted her onto the desk so he could start smoothing out her disheveled hair with his hands. She laid her hands over his, caressing his willowy digits with her soft ones, and just smiled tenderly back at him. Seeing his moment, Neji pressed a soft peck against her lips.

From there, a long moment was spent with Neji standing in between her legs, the two of them just silently exchanging kisses. Ino would meet his eyes and smile brilliantly before she leaned over to press her lips against his jawline. Neji would smooth a hand over her hair, trying to flatten out the mess he made of it, when he would move forward to trail his lips up her cheek.

"Ino," Neji broke the silence, his voice still husky and low. He wanted to speak with her.

"Mmm," But, Ino was too busy combing her hands through his hair with her nose pushed up against his neck to talk.

Strangely, Neji didn't feel as if the moment was too surreal. He could see now that he and Ino had been building up to this moment for a long time. And, despite the infatuation and passion they held for each other, they both enjoyed each other's company and got along well too. There was more to their relationship than just sex (but thankfully, they seemed to have _a lot_ of chemistry there).

So, Neji would enjoy a few more seconds of Ino's affection before he would talk with her. After all, they had both confessed to each other and it was only logical what the next step was. They had all the time in the world to officially establish themselves.

Omake

Grinning to herself, Ino rolled her wrist, the wine resting in her glass swirling with the motion. The smile she had on her face, the one she had been wearing since leaving the veterinary clinic was feline. Like a cat that had gotten the cream of the crop.

Sakura continued to pet Akamaru, half-listening to her blonde friend tell her story. She knew Ino embellished little details here and there, but she was still interested in Ino's latest gossip.

"So, what happened next?" The pinkette asked.

Ino took a sip of wine and dramatically savored the taste on her tongue. "Well," She started, crossing a leg over the other. "Then, he took me back to his office and made me wet my panties". The blonde watched in glee as Sakura's head snapped up, all her attention focused back on her.

"What?! You mean that actually worked?" Sakura's eyes widened when Ino just nodded slowly.

"You see Sakura, unlike _you, _I am a master at knowing what guys want!"

"And you're telling me this man—a man who you said was colder than ice _two months ago_—got jealous of you and Kiba's "relationship" and then proceeded to rough you up on his desk?" Sakura intoned. Ino could practically to see the disbelief in Sakura's eyes and so she just smiled sweetly and bobbed her head once again.

"He even let me suck him off."

Sakura's jaw dropped and she just gaped at Ino, who was filled to the brim with satisfaction and pride.

Shaking her head, the pinkette reached forward and grabbed the bottle of wine sitting in between. Her glass was empty (Ino remembered her mentioning something about having to study later) but it was quickly filled with red liquid—which she then took a huge gulp of.

"I can't believe that _stupid _magazine works!" Sakura groaned in frustration before taking another drink.

Ino just hummed to herself happily, taking another sip of her own wine.

* * *

**Replies**

Guest 1: I'm so happy you reviewed! Thanks for liking it c: I tried to make it as light-hearted/funny as possible and it seems like I hit the nail on the head!

Guest 2: Thank you! It's funny, the idea of Neji as a vet came from one of my friends, who is writing a SasuHina fic with Sasuke as a vet lol But, we literally sit together in chat and just exchange AU ideas! I hope you're still following because I wrote this update for you, right after you left a review! You're awesome and I hope you're happy with the end of the sexual strain between these two lovers lol


End file.
